


A Little Visual

by t0wel



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Comeplay, First Time, Ghost Hand Job (?), Hand Jobs, Hat Hand Job (???), M/M, Rubbing, Sexual Experimentation, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0wel/pseuds/t0wel
Summary: Seeing as how we've got some time to kill, let's review some useful skills...





	A Little Visual

As the Odyssey flew past the cloud covered skies, a particular plumber dressed in red was staring out one of the windows, absorbing the view. While Mario sipped his tea, his newfound ally, Cappy, was reading through a brochure for the next kingdom in which he peeked over at Mario and hummed happily. "Lovely, isn't it? We can practically touch the clouds!" Setting the brochure down, the bonneter flew beside Mario, observing the view as well. The ship flew gently above different kingdoms, each gleaming with areas yet to be discovered. Cappy sighed calmly and stared over at Mario who was brimming with excitement.

 

Floating back to where he was originally, Cappy opened up the pamphlet once more and spoke up. "It may take some time before the next kingdom, so we could have some time to kill..." Mario nodded politely in response whilst he sat back in his chair, placing the teacup on the nearby table. "Oh! I Just remembered!" Cappy flew over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book from the back shelves. "I did a little research about human reproduction and found some interesting pages I thought we could go over together!" Mario immediately turned a deep crimson red as he gasped in surprise. "Now I've only viewed a few pages, but I think I've gotten the overall idea of human positions and massages." Mario flushed and twiddled his thumbs in response to his ally's innocence. This all felt so sudden, but who was he to let him down? He'd always listen to Cappy's tricks and tips throughout their journeys together, so this should be like any other ordinary review. Right? Before Mario knew what was going on, Cappy was already unbuttoning his overalls and massaging his legs. "W-Would you let me explore your anatomy? It would certainly help my research visually." Mario stared down at ghostly friend while biting his lip, giving him a nod in approval. 

 

Cappy quickly got to work, exploring around Mario's body and looking over at his book now and again. In between, Mario noticed that Cappy had been attempting to hide small moans and gasps, particularly when he got between his legs. Cappy his tried his best to hide his blushes, wanting to maintain looking professional. Mario moaned softly as Cappy began to massage his slowly growing erection while fully undoing his overalls. Once revealed, Mario's cock made Cappy gasp in surprise by it's look and length alone. "Gosh, It's a lot bigger than I expected!" Looking over it a bit, Cappy regained his composure and stared back up at Mario with a confident huff. "B-But I'll do my best!" As gently as he could, he began to stroke Mario's shaft with his small stub-like hands. He looked up at Mario with innocent eyes as he glanced over to his book, Mario's shaft, then his book again.

 

Now advancing to the tip, Cappy floated a little higher and made a small sound. "A-Ah, Is this okay?" Mario stared down at Cappy, nodding as he did so. He also took the opportunity to pat Cappy's head in acknowledgement, letting Cappy know he was doing a great job. Cappy hummed happily and continued to massage the tip of Mario's cock softly. The feeling of having Cappy's small hands around his dripping sex felt similar to a mixture of warm pillows and fluffy clouds. He wishes he could explain it in better detail, but it was rather hard to pinpoint the feeling specifically due to his current situation. Speaking of, Mario certainly wasn't going to last long under Cappy delicate touches.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Mario felt his orgasm draw near as Cappy was now moaning eagerly yet diligently. "M-Mario..." Cappy was now toying with his balls, expecting him to release based on the chapter he was reading. Mario flinched at the sound of his name, his legs growing weak, and the warm sticky fluid escaping from his cock. "Ah! Uwa! T-That was rather sudden...!" Cappy yelped in surprise. Once he retrieved his self-control, he analyzed the silky fluids in rather great depth- mumbling his observations and twiddling the white substance in the process. Mario turned his head slightly to the side in confusion, unsure what to say. Cappy noticed him staring and jumped a little. "Oh, my apologizes. I got a little too fascinated with your bodily fluids." He floated up to Mario's face and nudged his cheek. "T-Thank you for allowing me to do some research on your body... It r-really helped me out!" Mario just smiled warmly and kissed his cheek in response. Cappy's eyes widened and blushed as Mario slipped on his clothing and stared out the window once again.


End file.
